With the development of communications technologies, intelligent terminals, such as portable computers and smart phones, become more popular, and these intelligent mobile terminals basically all support a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology. Moreover, due to low costs, a WLAN network attracts increasingly more users to choose the WLAN network for data service interaction; therefore, the WLAN technology based on an IEEE 802.11 standard is widely used.
With the rapid development of the WLAN technology, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) is increasingly widely used, wireless homes and wireless cities gradually come true, and therefore, a deployment density of access points (AP) increases rapidly. In the prior art, even if in an area having a relatively large deployment density of APs, only one AP can access, in a contention manner, a channel through carrier sense multiple access with collision avoid (Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoid, CSMA/CA) each time, and as a result, spectrum resources cannot be fully used, and usage efficiency of channel resources is reduced.